


Wonder Egg Backstories

by MakandChiz



Category: Wonder Egg Priority
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, might trigger some things, proceed at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Backstories for the girls inside the Wonder Eggs.That's it, basically.Disclaimer: These are all just speculations pieced together through the information gathered in the show. These are just my understandings and representations, and anyone might have a different view about it. This fic is just a way for the writer to cope with wonder egg priority brainrot until a new episode comes out.Fair warning, these ficlets touch sensitive topics including bullying and suicide. If you're uncomfortable with that, why are you watching Wonder Egg Priority? Oh, and spoilers.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. Kurumi Saijo: Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> //TW in case you ignored the summary
> 
> Disclaimer: These are all just speculations pieced together through the information gathered in the show. These are just my understandings and representations, and anyone might have a different view about it. This fic is just a way for the writer to cope with wonder egg priority brainrot until a new episode comes out.
> 
> Fair warning, these ficlets touch sensitive topics including bullying and suicide. If you're uncomfortable with that, why are you watching Wonder Egg Priority? Oh, and spoilers.

Kurumi Saijou had no friends.

She wasn't particularly alone, she had people around her who would tell her about the latest fashion trends or rant to her about their break-ups. But not a single one of them felt real. It was like they were all just there for display, background characters to her uneventful life story.

What she wanted was a best friend.

A best friend whom she could confide secrets with, whom she could cry late night dramas with over the phone, whom she could be herself without hiding under the plastic facade she built. 

She thought she would never find one, that she would forever be alone in a world full of faceless voices, but she did find one. She was one of the girls that would always gossip things about her but as time passed by, her voice started sounding clearer to her. The girl's voice grew louder until she can hear it clearly, unlike the other people around her. Kurumi became best friends with the girl and It was the most regrettable thing that she ever did in her entire life. But it was already too late when she discovered that. She shouldn't have trusted her.

"Kurumi-san, I like you! Please go out with me!" She knew the guy. She can't remember his name nor what class he's in but she knew he was quite popular with the girls. Though, no offense, she can't find anything special about the guy aside from his overwhelming kindness that she found quite disturbing.

She wanted to turn the confession down, badly, but the eyes that were watching her from every corner and every shadow were overwhelming. She accepted it and she felt a sinking feeling in the pits of her stomach as the guy visibly cheered in front of her.

Months passed. She got to know her boyfriend better and he was actually sweet. He was very understanding on dates and would never go beyond what Kurumi didn't want to do. And her best friend also helped her shop for clothes during these dates and listened to her relationship problems.

Though one morning, the air around her changed. Students were giving her odd looks like they were judging her from head to toe. She tried her best to ignore it but the pressure was making her feel small. She reached the school lockers faster and she didn't dare to turn back to meet those gazes.

"I'm sorry Kurumi-san but let's break up."

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"Listen, I thought you were nice that's why I asked you to go out with me but I didn't know you were _that_ kind of person. I’m sorry but I don't want to be associated with people like that."

Her brows furrowed, as the distance between her and the guy widened until he was no longer in sight. What is going on? First the odd stares, now this? Kurumi ignored the dread she was feeling as she walked to her locker. She stopped halfway through. Her breaths became haste and short and a static sound was ringing against her ears. The door of her locker was filled with variations of,

**Die. Slut. Whore. Bitch.**

Her heart was loudly pounding against her chest  
She picked the one closest to her feet, her hands trembling. “Go die, fucking whore.”

She let go of the paper, running away as fast as she could. She didn’t know where, she just wanted to get away from everything. It was suffocating. It hurts. Especially when she knew she was never one of those.

*****

Kurumi didn’t go to school for a week. She kept having nightmares every night; the words, the death threats, the judging looks, they were all making her headache. She can’t take it anymore. She needed someone to talk to right now. Her parents were too busy with work and she had no siblings to confide it with. She picked up her phone and went through her contacts, stopping somewhere around the middle. Her finger ghosted over the name for a bit before slowly clicking it. The signal got through and she felt a shimmer of hope--

“You really have the audacity to call, don’t you, slut?”

\--but it was immediately extinguished.

“Y-you believed--”

“Who wouldn’t? I mean, why didn’t I thought you were a real slut in the first place?”

“I thought you were my best friend!”

“Best friend?” Laughter full of venom echoed from the other line, “I never thought of you as my best friend. I’ll let you on a little secret; I was the one who spread those fake rumors.” She heard crackling from the other end before it cut off. She felt numb. Her phone fell on her bedroom carpet as she curled up into a ball. Maybe she should follow the loud voices in her head.

Die.

*****

Strong winds howled, ruining her hair. Big waves crashed against the sharp rocks below her, the sounds echoing in her ears. She took a step, enjoying the feeling of the cold wind brushing against her skin. Kurumi Saijou smiled as tranquility enveloped her. Maybe the darkness can be her best friend. It’s cold and warm at the same time. Just what she needed.


	2. Kurumi Saijo: Analysis

Alright, explanation time just to make some things clear because I felt like I did a bad job at it. I’ll be explaining three things that were the reasons I concluded her backstory; the locker, the wonder killer, and the wonder egg,

First point: The locker. When Ai first entered her dream. She saw two girls crouching by a locker writing the words ‘DIE’ in red ink. At first, I thought it was Ai’s memories but when I looked at the uniforms the second time, they don’t match Ai’s and instead match Kurumi’s. That and the voice in the intercom gave the hint that they all belonged to Kurumi’s past.

Second point: Kurumi Saijou's wonder killer. So, it is explained in episode 2 that the Wonder Killer is somewhat the egg's trauma. We see that in Episode 2, with Suzuhara Minami and her gymnastics coach, who has a very big and, uh, ugly personality

If applied to Kurumi Saijou's case, then her wonder killer is the girl chasing after her carrying and throwing an ax like it’s no one’s business. But why an ax? Did the girl hold a grudge against Kurumi big enough to kill her, physically hurt her? If that's the case, then that girl is either a psycho or a yandere to be able to do that, and let's all admit it, yanderes don't exist irl. Yeah, I know it's an anime but the show is leaning more into topics that were often faced by modern society and yanderes aren't the most common problems we face here.

Going back on topic, it was confusing me to no end, making it hard to write the backstory down so I did some research aka google some stuff, and I discovered the word ax is often used informally to reject a lover or a friend, an expulsion from school, or getting fired from work. Comparing that definition with Kurumi's case I was given a brighter view of my theory for her backstory, Kurumi Saijou reached out to that girl but her arm was axed off before she can even reach her hand out.

Lastly, third point: the Wonder Egg. Kurumi obviously knew the egg, something that Suzuhara was lacking, which debunks my theory from watching episode one that all wonder eggs know about what was going on. I wanted to say she bought it herself to save someone but that would go against my previous theory because as she said, she has no friends... or maybe it wouldn't?

At the start of episode one, the firefly explained the Wonder Egg as "it has the thing you want in it." Despite the anime showing three of the main cast each buying wonder eggs to bring someone back to life, it didn't specifically say that the purpose of the egg is to only revive someone. It could be anything, as long as it is the thing that your heart wishes the most. Oh, I didn’t include this point in the backstory by the way. I based it on a theory I saw in a blog (I forgot which one please tell me if you know) where the blogger said that Kurumi knew the nature of the dreams because she’s been saved multiple times while Suzuhara was a recent addition.

Assuming that is the case, then Kurumi, on her way to take her life, met the firefly (or whatever form it is in) and accepted the egg as a final attempt to have a best friend but maybe she failed. Maybe that’s why she said, “Nothing costs more than a free gift.” How? I don't know lmao, I used all my brain cells to figure that out.

Anyways, these are all just wild speculations and I'm sure things would be explained more as the anime progresses and I’m sure a lot of people have a better explanation than mine but I wanted to give the wonder egg girls some background because they deserve more THAN JUST BEING ONE-TIME CHARA--

Edit: The weapon. It wasn't actually explained (yet), but I think that the weapons that were sentimental items from each of the wonder egg girls are effective against the wonder killers: Kurumi's three-ink pen and Suzuhara's ribbon. Yeah didn’t insert this because it escaped my mind while writing the backstory and if I added it now it will mess the flow of the fic than it already is.

Probably left some things out but I already ran out of braincells to watch episode one again for the tenth time.


End file.
